The present disclosure relates in general to datacenter switch systems and routers with modular components. In particular, switch systems and routers having modular components are described that are configured to be separated from each other for replacement in the field without disruption of the other component.
Datacenter switch systems and routers generally include connections to other switch systems, routers, servers, and devices. Such connections can be made using cables and interconnects, which can have different connector types.
Often, equipment in the datacenter needs to be replaced, such as due to failure of a component or system, or due to desired upgrades or changes.